


Practice

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Community: smut_fest, F/F, F/M, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice makes perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

I made a flying jump, wrapped my legs around Mary's neck and used momentum, core strength, and two hands on the floor to pull her in a front flip down onto the mat. We ended up with me kneeling on Mary's chest, my boot knife at her throat. 

"Time," Mary said, breathless, and let out a little laugh. "I haven't seen that one before. Is it even practical?" 

"If I'm facing someone shorter than the body I'm wearing--yes. It works even better with me in a male body." I shifted sexes quickly, barely letting the water-into-sand feeling settle before I switched back to the body I preferred. 

Average height, curly red hair, nothing but curves and muscle. Almost Scarlett Johansson in Avengers, but taller and curves not quite so generous; it was the human form I was born with, my non-shifted form, which didn't take any effort to maintain nor to switch to.

Then I leaned down and pressed my lips against Mary's, already pushing the knife back into my boot as I did. She kissed back happily, humming into the kiss, but didn't try to follow when I pulled away. Good human, I thought warmly; she was the only pure human I knew, daughter of a billionaire whose money my family needed. Her family knew me as a man and a human; she knew me very differently. 

"You're sweaty," she said, and wrinkled her nose. 

I grinned down at her, leaning up from the kneel and stretching my hands above my head. "Means I put effort into the spar, little one." She was frighteningly short, not even five feet tall. Four-eight, four-ten, maybe. I wasn't good at guessing exact heights and had never bothered to ask.

"And the workout beforehand," Mary reminded me, trailing one of her hands from the space just below where my sports bra covered to down and around my navel, and then back up again. 

My nipples perked up, and I hummed my appreciation. "That too. I'll go shower, though. If you like." 

She smiled broadly. "Please." 

So tidy, I thought, and leaned down and kissed her again before rolling and standing, already walking toward the showers. A cold one would feel nice; the heat index was over a hundred and I might be half-dragon--that was my only fixed form, as a dragon, a male dragon. It worked just the same for every other Lepage and Crofter out there lucky enough to get the shifting genes--but that didn't mean I liked heat the way the ones who spent more time as dragons than humans did. 

In the changing room, I stripped down, stepped under the water, and turned it on. The cold blast made me shudder, but I didn't make any noise. Training of a different kind. It did take up a little too much of my attention, though, because about the time the water went from holy fuck are you kidding me to lukewarm I ended up simultaneously pinned to the wall and assaulted by Jamie fucking Crofter's scent. 

"Hi," he said, innocent as innocent can be, even while he leaned his face close to mine, grinning madly. 

I growled at him; the body he wore today was taller than mine, fit and tanned or just plain darker-toned. Hair like ink, eyes equally dark. Gods, he always looked so handsome, and always smelled divine. "No," I told him, sharp and soft. Mustn't let Mary hear, even though I'd tell her about it after. I always told her about it after; I just never wanted her to _see_. 

"Yes, actually," he said, with a shrug that just rolled his muscles beautifully; he was shirtless, wearing work-out shorts. "Mary's in the office; she won't hear anything, even if I can't keep quiet."

This gym wasn't strictly private; I bet Mary didn't think a damn thing about someone coming back here. He certainly didn't look like Jamie Crofter. And he knew how much I couldn't resist trying to make him lose control. Damn him. "You're an ass," I told him, though there wasn't a damn bit of heat in my voice that didn't belong to arousal, the low heat curling between my hips. 

"Mmmm," he hummed, and whether it was agreement or denial, I didn't know and didn't care. 

"You're not going to interrupt my time with her again," I told him lowly, my lips brushing his as I spoke. I held him back by his hair, making sure he couldn't turn this into a kiss; he struggled, of course. He always struggled. 

"You're going to respect the fact that she's my _mate_ even if you and I are--" my voice broke; I was always awful at saying it aloud "--bonded--" fucking imprinted since we were children and I was a bad, bad girl who snuck out of her room when Daddy was having a very, very important meeting "--because I made a _choice_ and you'd damn well better respect it. Capish?" 

Jamie tried to nod, but I gripped his head with both hands, didn't dare let him loose enough to even do that. "Yeah," he whispered, his voice that tiniest bit shaky. "Yeah, I get it, Clio. I get it." 

I couldn't resist that waver in his voice. Never could. I didn't let go of his hair, but I did lean in and press my lips against his. He opened up immediately, hands tracing up my sides until he could rest his elbows against the wall and grip my hair as well. Not pulling, just holding. 

Reminding himself that I was real. I didn't make any noise when the kiss broke, but Jamie did, a tiny little whimper that made my cunt throb. 

Whatever else Jamie was, we were imprinted on each other, and no amount of hating the way he tried to use it to take advantage of me would kill that. No amount of ire would make the way our eyes locked or the feeling of his emotions flooding me go away. 

Jamie's mental landscape was all about need, craving me so badly that he woke up in the middle of the night aching, and that doubt that I worked hard to put there, the idea that one day he'd push and I'd deny him. 

I couldn't, but he didn't need to know that. I kept my own emotions under lock and key, and he took it for what it was, whispered, "Please, Clio," against my throat. 

Please, what? What do you really want? I wondered, but the feel of his cock hard, pressing against my stomach, didn't leave much to the imagination. I arched against it and he shook, making a strangled kind of noise and clutching me harder for a moment. 

"Like this?" I asked him, keeping my voice pitched not to carry. "You want it to be like this, like we're still teenagers making out in closets? Trying so fucking hard to convince them that we can handle our impulses." We were twenty-four; we should've been over this by now, but the fact that I was seriously considering just grinding him until we both came said a lot about the way the scent of his arousal always set my blood on fire.

Jamie pressed me back against the tile, pressed his mesh-shorts covered cock against the place between my mound and my navel. "I don't care," he said, all but growling the words, gripping me even though he knew better than that. 

I flipped our positions, putting him against the cool tile wall--he gasped, head going back, soft thunk making the heat between my legs flare. "Yes you do," I growled at him, hooking both hands in his shorts, shoving them down to his knees. "I know when you want to fuck me, because you make yourself taller, so I can climb up you and sink down onto your cock and you can just pump into me. Don't _pretend_ ; it doesn't work on me." I kept my voice low, hissing and growling words into his ear and, once I was done, biting it. Hard. 

It's never been one of the things I can explain, but Jamie having a dick and making it go into anything--believe me, we've fucked as every gender variation you can come up with and probably a few you never imagined--is a submissive act and he always gets so. Just so subby, and I fucking love it.

Maybe that's why he does it. Maybe not. 

Either way, today he lets me climb him and just holds his arms in place, bent. This body he's wearing, jet-black and almost dark caramel colored, is strong enough to do it easily. It's no trouble to hook my legs over his arms as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Is this what you want?" I ask him, not growling now, but more--just wanting to hear him say it. 

He nods almost frantically, one hand cupping one side of my ass for a moment before he pushes a single finger inside of me. "Gods, yes. So wet, Clio, I don't--" 

"You don't _what_?" I asked, genuinely curious even though arousal gave my voice an edge. 

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away. "I was just going to say something unforgivably stupid, but I stopped myself, so--forget I started to say it." 

"Jamie..." 

He squeezed his dark eyes shut and then opened them, plea clear. "Please," he said, voice rising above a whisper. "Please just--let's fuck and I'll go and things will be fine."

No they wouldn't. They weren't fine now and they weren't going to be, because I'd always be torn in two and Jamie had more and more pressure on him to take one of the mates they threw at him, and--I sighed, nuzzled his face. "I'm sorry," I whispered, pressed a brief kiss against his lips, and lowered myself down with one arm, the other reaching behind me to grab his dick. 

Oversized, as usual. Not that I minded. I bit my lip as I made his glans push apart my labia--Gods, this was bigger than usual; I was going to be sore as fuck for the rest of the day--and let myself just sink onto it. 

I shuddered, bit my lip. He sighed, hands on my ass, letting me rest a little. He wouldn't try to move, just to support. I kissed his chest, shivered a little at the pulse his cock made inside of me. 

"I'm sorry," I told him softly, my voice wavering a little. "Gods, Jamie, I'm sorry, but you know--" 

"I know," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. Slow and steady, since that's what he was, for all his reckless impatience. "I know, Clio. I know. Shh. Just--move. Please." 

The last thing I wanted to do was deny him, so I didn't. I moved, using my arms and legs to draw myself up and back down. Slow at first, so I could take it, and then faster. 

He did a good job at being quiet right up until I dug my nails in and he hissed and groaned and clutched me tighter, hips involuntarily stuttering up into me. Give it to me, I thought, leaning my head against his chest, licking one nipple and then biting. His hips stuttered more, fucked into me deeper, and it was divine because he hit my cervix without any problem, just right there and the pleasure inside of me unwound and I had to bite my lip, breathe through my nose, try to keep from making sounds. 

I don't know why I tried so goddamn hard to keep Mary from seeing us, but I just did. She needed to know it happened but didn't need to see and Gods _damn_ that was the last thing I needed to be thinking about right now. 

"Do you think you can fuck me?" I asked, steadily as I could. 

Jamie nodded quickly, shifting his arms, shifting his balance to where he was leaning his shoulders against the shower wall but his feet were farther out, and he could just pull me up and bounce me and it made a terrific amount of noise but now I didn't care. Now I just wanted this to keep going and I could feel the way his movements got jerky and knew he was going to come soon. 

Please, I thought, clutching at his neck, burying my face against his chest, forehead against his collarbones. It was just--so much sensation. I never could come this way, but that didn't stop it from feeling good, from making me gasp and bring one hand down to press against my mouth. 

"Cli--fuck, Cliii-- _ah_ ," was about the only sound Jamie made, and each little gasp, each time he cut off before getting my name out completely just made it that much better. The staccato of his thrusts in the background was gorgeous, too, and the sound and steam of the shower overlaying everything. 

He didn't manage to get my entire name out before he came inside of me, not pausing but keeping on, the way made so slick by his semen that he slipped out of me before long. I made a sound in my throat and he groaned at the loss.

Not wanting to lose any time, I squirmed; he let me down, and wrapping my lips around his cock, tasting us mingled together--it was just right in a way nothing else was. I touched Jamie's mound and found it full of pleasure. I let him feel a little of mine, too, and he tangled his fingers in my hair, fingernails scraping my scalp deliciously. A quiet thank-you. 

With one hand, I squeezed and rolled his sack, making him shudder and gasp. With the other, I reached down and rubbed myself, fingers right on my clit, back and forth. 

"H-h-ey-y." Jamie tightened one hand into a fist in my hair, pulling me off of his softening cock. "Can I do that?" 

Always, I thought, shifting into a squat in answer and opening my legs invitingly. 

"Gods, yes," he whispered, and in a flash was on his stomach, face buried against my cunt. I'd taught him how to do this exactly the way I liked, so it was good when he sucked my clit, good when he shoved his tongue inside of me.

Good that the moan he gave then was muffled. 

"I can taste us," he said, much softer than the moan, inky eyes...

He shifted them, letting his own brown eyes show through. Warm honey brown, and my heart beat faster for the sight of them. I hadn't seen his real body in ages. Years, maybe. It just wasn't safe for him to wear it around me; one or both of us needed to be shifted if we wanted to keep things safe. 

(And if I had a reputation for fucking around--well, that didn't matter, since Mary didn't give a fuck. If she had, I couldn't have stood it, I don't think. I wouldn't have mated her.) 

But Gods, safe was the last thing on my mind when he added two of his fingers and curled them just right. My hand went up reflexively, covering my mouth, pressing down hard as I clenched around him for a moment. 

Felt so good. Jamie sucked on my clit again, letting his teeth scrape it and then flicking his tongue over and over, making any coherent thoughts just fuck right off. After that I drowned in sensation, his fingers working inside of me, his mouth on me, hot breath on my mound, and the steam from the shower just--I came with my hand still pressed over my mouth, the other squeezing the hand Jamie had spread over my stomach to keep me from bucking too much. 

He didn't stop. Kept right on going and my eyes rolled back in my head and I had to uncover my mouth to gasp and gasp and gasp. I don't--it's hard to tell sometimes if I'm coming again, then, or if the sensation is just driving me nuts. I think it was a little of both, tiny orgasms that had me covering my mouth once more and my entire body shaking, trembling under Jamie's hands. 

After... after a little while--in no way was I fit to even try and gauge how long--he stopped, pressing a kiss against my navel, my stomach, giving each nipple a little lick and finally kissing me.

Jamie tasted like my cunt. Delicious, even if I was too fucked out to be able to respond properly right then. I kissed back at first, but then pushed him away, panting heavily and trying to just. Regain my center.

As if that should even be possible after coming like that. 

"I gotta go," Jamie said, gently, before I'd recovered. Still didn't even have very good fine motor control; when I tried to cup his face, I ended up needing to readjust before I got it right. "Want me to send Mary in?" 

He'd done it before. She was the only one who knew, the only one who kept our secret. I shook my head; if Mary came in and saw me like this, she'd want another round, and I couldn't handle that right now. Gods, my heart was still thumping a mile a minute in my chest. 

"Okay." He kissed my forehead, and then my lips, both kisses lingering but chaste. "Love you." 

My breath caught. We didn't say it, normally. It was too dangerous. Not just love, but admitting it. The possibility that someone might overhear. Why was he saying it this time? There was a reason, but I was too gone to figure it out. "You too," I said, sighing out the words, turning my head to kiss the hand that cupped my cheek. 

Jamie smiled at me, and then he left. 

The water didn't turn cold before I managed to pull myself up off the floor, which was a good sign. I showered and dressed and when I made it to the office, Mary was sitting there filing her nails, looking bored. "Long shower," she said, raising one eyebrow. She wasn't quite keeping the grin out of her voice. 

"Mmmm," I hummed. Probably I still looked fucked out. "Let's head home and I'll tell you about it." 

Mary did grin, then, bouncing out of the chair and nuzzling me and then kissing me gently. "Was he the bronze god that walked out of the showers ten minutes ago?" 

"Yeah," I said. Sighed. Wrapped my arms around Mary and kissed her. 

"Mmm," she hummed, petting my hair. "You taste good. Should I go ahead and get rid of the footage from the time he was here?" 

The showers weren't under surveillance, but everything that wasn't the locker room was. "Yeah," I said, making this one less of a sigh. "And I'll tell you everything when we get home. Maybe I'll even take care of any problems raised by the telling, hmmm?" 

"Mmmmmmm." Mary smiled broadly. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
